I'll stay (edited)
by enigma3120
Summary: A worried Ran, a closed off Conan, and, as always, a chatty Sonoko. What happened? A/N: an edited ver. I forgot to edit the other and deleted it. -Songfic-


**A/N: No. I have nothing to say for not being active lately (almost 3 months). I got sucked into the vortex leading to the Harry Potter fandom and its crossover with Avengers... I'll come back to life fully by next week, which is the start of our summer vacation (YAY!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these (including the song) except for the plot.**

* * *

_Pinid na pintuan; mistulang dingding. Walang sinuman ang maaring tanggapin._

_Unopened door; served as a wall. Nobody can be accepted._

* * *

"Conan-kun…" Ran muttered under her breath, peering at the child sitting on the couch of the office. She had noticed some changes on her young charge. Lately, he has been really distant; rarely going outside of the agency, except for going to school and the overnights at Agasa-hakase's – which had been really frequent lately; like closing himself from the world. Even the invitation of the shounen tantei-dan in a game of soccer or some mysteries out there had been all turned down. She had tried everything she can to know what was wrong but, to her dismay, was answered by a cheerful "nothing, Ran-neechan" with an obvious fake smile plastered on his face. She had also tried making Hattori Heiji to talk to him but, even to him, it was the same – as he had said.

"_**Oi! Ran! You listening to me?"**_shouted Suzuki Sonoko, Ran's best friend, on the phone.

"I'm sorry Sonoko. What were we talking about?" Ran responded.

"_**Really, Ran… you still worried on that brat? He's fine, I'm telling you! Maybe he's just missing his parents, you know? It has been what? 1 year since he last saw them or even heard their voices. I'm telling you, he's fine" **_Sonoko said to her friend in a reassuring tone.

Was it really just like that? Was it just because he missed his parents? Had she been just overthinking things?

Ran sighed before answering.

"Maybe…" she said. She was hoping that it was just like that.

"_**As I was saying, there's a rumour going around here about a ghost at the park."**_Sonoko said excitedly.

A ghost? Now that sent shivers run down Ran's spine. She had never liked the supernatural.

"_**They said that at late night, there would be a sound of violin playing. A friend of mine once tried to search for the source of music, but when she went to where she thought the sound was coming from, there was no one but only a few footprints that lead nowhere" **_Sonoko continued.

Even though Ran doesn't particularly like those kinds of things, this sounded a bit interesting to her.

"What? Is that true? You're not joking with me, are you?" Ran said.

"_**Of course not! The source is someone trusted. Say, why won't we check out tonight? For you to keep your mind off of the brat for a while" **_Sonoko answered truthfully.

"I can't tonight. Dad went out for a case today and might not come back until tomorrow morning so I must keep an eye on Conan-kun" Ran said in dismay.

"_**Aww… c'mon, just leave the brat alone, he can take care of himself just fine."**_Sonoko said in a pleading tone.

"I'm really sorry Sonoko, I can't leave him alone. Maybe tomorrow? I remember Conan-kun asking for permission on an overnight stay in Agasa-hakase's. And it's even a Saturday." Ran said to her friend.

"_**Fine… Be sure you'll come with me tomorrow! I'll meet you in Poirot at 12 noon! Don't be late~"**_Sonoko said before hanging up.

"Ah! W-wait, Sonoko!" Ran shouted at her phone.

"What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" Conan said holding the door to the office open. This startled Ran a bit.

"Conan-kun! Ah, sorry. Did I shout that loud?" Ran said to the child clicking her phone shut.

"Ah, no. Not really. I was about to go to bed when I saw you shouting at your phone. Was that Sonoko-neechan?" Conan responded, sleepiness apparent on his voice.

"Yes, it was Sonoko. She wanted to meet me tomorrow. What time are you going to Agasa-hakase's house?" Ran said walking to her charge's room to help him open the door.

"About 10 AM, I guess?" Conan answered.

Ran opened the door to her father's room which Conan is sharing with.

"I see. Have you prepared your things yet?" She inquired.

"Yes. Goodnight then, Ran-neechan." The child said heading inside the room.

"Goodnight,Conan-kun" She said in reply closing the door of the room and heading to her own room to sleep.

* * *

_Anong pumipigil, anong nagbabawal. Sa sariling mundo, ba't hindi ka lumaya?_

_What prevents, what prohibits? In your own world, why don't you be free?_

* * *

The bell rang signalling the entrance of a new customer.

"Welcome." Azusa, an employee of Poirot, greeted. A brown haired girl entered the café.

"Ran!" shouted the girl waving her hands to get the attention of the brunette girl.

"Sonoko!" Ran responded and signalled the girl to sit in front of her.

They both ordered some drinks and some pastries. The waitress came to give them their orders and left telling them that if they needed anything more, just call. Sonoko stared at her companion who seemed to be off on her own world or, in Sonoko's view, was worried or depressed. Probably that kid.

"So?" Sonoko said, sipping on her iced tea.

"'So?' what?" Ran asked to her best friend, snapping out of her daze.

"The brat! That brat, do you know what's wrong with him? His depressive mood is contagious! Look at you! Didn't I tell you to forget about it today? And yet here you are thinking about him. And, if it isn't him it would be your husband" Sonoko said in exasperation though the last word was said in a teasing tone.

Ran blushed a bit at the mention of the word husband.

"Sonoko!" Ran said in embarrassment.

"Ah! I never even said who that husband is, so I really was right. So? What happened with you and your husband?" Sonoko said, eating a piece of cookie that they ordered.

"N-no. It's just, he hasn't even called after three months. I tried calling him but it would always be turned off" Ran said looking at the floor.

"That bastard… I told you just forget about him and find a new boyfriend" Sonoko stated.

Ran blushed again at the word boyfriend. They were just friends. And Shinichi had been a bit distant the last time he called; not just the usual "I'm on a case" excuse but there had also been an unsure tone on his words of "I'll be back soon".

* * *

_Buksan ang 'yong mga mata kahit may luha, mamahalin pa rin kita._

_Open your eyes even with tears, I'll love you still._

* * *

**A/N: If you were wondering about the title and language of the song, remember that I'm a Filipino so it's in Filipino and its title is "Buksan" by Fr. Mimo Perez. BTW, it's a religious song. I dunno if this is going to be a one-shot or not but if it is, at least it has an ending leading to the one you would like.**


End file.
